A fun time
by Dragonwriter987
Summary: Based after the episode Hear us rock! Kin and Kon tell Corey that Laney has a crush on him, to find out if she likes him he's going to, well be Corey
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Grojband:( _

_Corey's pov _

After I did my monaloge, Kin, Kon, Lanes and I walked back to the groj. On the walk back I couldn't stop looking at mt Lanes, she may be wereing a space suit but she looked adorable...WAIT! did I just call Lanes adorable and call her my Lanes, ugh being 13 is confusing and plus its not like she feels the same way.

_*Next day transition* _

_Still Corey's pov _

I open the garge door to see Kin and Kon, but no Lanes. I sigh, but I must have sighed to loudly because Kin and Kon looked at me."You sad because your girlfriend isn't here?" Kin said jockingly, my face gose bright red, "I'l take that as a yes then, also you she likes you back, but don't tell her we told you so, she'l kill us," Kin said. My hart lept for joy after he said that, but to make sure I'm gonna test it. I turn around to see Lanes walk in, she was wearing a shirt that showed her amazing curves, a short skirt and had her hair down, it was hot, but I didn't think it was that hot, she had even swapped her combat boats for normal shoes. I turned around to see Kin and Kon trying to piece together who she was, so before they could say anything I said "hay Lanes," in a cheery voice."Hay Core, how are you?" she said sweatly."I'm good thanks, you look amazing by the way," I said trying not to blush, I look at her and her face is as red as her face."Th...thanks Core," she stuttered. I turn around to see Kin and Kon snikering,"shut up" I say to them and they imedently stoped."Hay guys, why don't we go to the beach?" she asked."Thats a good idear Lanes," I said.

_*to the beach transition* _

_Laney's pov _

I stood there next to Core, Kin and Kon, I don't know why but Core is standing really close to me."Come on guys...and girl," he added after looking at me and at that moment he grabs my hand and drags me along with him. We stop near the water and he looks at me."so, what do you want to first madom?" he asks like a jental man. I try to stop blushing, but failed,"Hmm, why don't we get ice-cream?" I asked, I hear the twins scream "ICE-CREAM!" as they ran of."Well, I don't hear any objecjens, lets go," he says as he grabs my hand.

_Gonna end it there folks_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you want to watch Grojband episodes that haven't been realised watch .Jada tan, someone said this , can't remember who thoe sozs:( (it's in some language I don't know:( **_

* * *

_Corey's pov _

Damn, Lanes looks HOT, ugh again with these thoughts get out of my head I think."Hay Core, you coming into the water?" I heard Lanes yell as I realized I had just been standing there."Coming" I yell back, I see Kin and Kon splashing about and Lanes not going very deep, I walk up behind her and yell,"SURPRISE!" and she jumps into the water."Not funny Core!" she yells as she gets up and storms off."Lanes come back," I yell going after her, I walk past the toilets and hear sobbing,"Lanes, you in the?" I ask knocking on the door."Go away," she says."Lanes I'm sorry, please come out and talk to me," I say softy. She opens the door, she had red puffy eyes and she was still sobbing, I come in close to her and give her a hug."What's wrong Lanes, you know you can tell me anything," I say softly as I let go of her."I don't... I don't know how to swim because my parents never let me go before," she said blurted out."Its OK, not everybody can play bass as awesome as you," I say softly, I see her blush witch made me blush."How about I teach you?" I offer her."Um, sure why not?" she says."Alight lets get started," I say cheerfully.

_*Skip that transition* _

_Laney's pov _

The entire time Core was teaching me to swim was really awkward, after a few hours Core and I went back to his place without Kin and Kon."Hay Lanes you left your close here, you can use the shower if you want," Core says as cheerful as ever."Um, thanks," I say blushing. After the shower, Core and I sat on the couch."Lanes do you want to watch a movie?" he asks."OK, could we watch a horror movie?" I ask even thoe I get scared easily. We watch Quarantine and I was clinging onto Core the entire time.


End file.
